


Please, remember

by Awkward_Gay_Bean



Series: Voltron angst [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Love, M/M, Memories, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Voltron, klance, klangst, ships, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Awkward_Gay_Bean
Summary: PLEASE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY DON'T READ THIS ONE!!! The story before this one is: ChainedAfter Keith has saved Lance the team finds out Lance has lost his memories!He doesn't even know his own name..The team still needs to defeat the galra, but without voltron that of course won't happen.So the team goes on a mission to get Lances memories back.Will it work?This happens between season 5 and 6.It's an alternive universe where the team has not switched lions, Zarkon is dead but Lotor hasn't taken over the galra empire yet.Have fun reading!





	1. Forgotten

“You, you don’t?’ Keith looks at him, his heart is racing.

_Please let this be a joke, please, please._

 

“Nope. Who is Lance?” Allura looks at Lance, then at Keith and then back at Lance.

 

“You really don’t remember anything at all?” She asks.

 

“I don’t. And what is up with your ears?” He points at Alluras ears.

 

“There is nothing wrong with my ears!” She exclaims

 

“But.. They’re pointy. And what are these marks on your face?” Lance feels scared. Who are these people that look at him with their eyes full of sadness? He looks at everyone. They all look pretty normal except for those two people.

 

The guy with orange hair and the woman with the white hair. They both have marks on their faces and how is the woman’s hair white, while her skin isn’t a light color? Is that even possible? Lance wants to run but something inside him tells him to stay.

 

Then he looks at the guy with the long black hair and warm purple eyes. What is this feeling? The feeling he gets when he looks at him. Lance shakes his head.

 

“I’m really sorry but I have know idea who Lance is. You must have confused me with someone else.” Lance says. Then he looks outside. His heart starts to beat faster. With horror in his eyes he looks at the blackness of space. Keith realises what is happening before the others and jumps towards Lance, trying to catch him before he falls on the ground. Lance yelps and then his eyes roll back and close.

 

Keith stands up while carrying Lance in his arms. Keith’s eyes stand tired and his face is white.

 

“Maybe he’ll get his memory back after some rest.” Allura just nods. The others just stand and stare. Looking shocked, not knowing what to say.

 

“Come on let we give them both space.” Pidge points outside.

 

“They’ve plenty of space.”

 

“Pidge, please, just, _don’t_.” Keith turns around and walks away. Everyone looks at him.

 

“How is he still carrying him?!” Hunk asks.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well we all can us some rest after today.” Allura says. Then everyone goes to their rooms.

 

Keith looks at Lance. He feels the urge to hold him. His heart starts beating faster. He turns away fast.

 

“If you only knew.” He stands up and walks away. Lance opens his eyes and watches how Keith walks away.

 

“If I only knew what?” Lance sits up.

 

“Okay to get this straight.” Lance laughs to himself, But, why did he laugh?

 

“I’m in space with at least two aliens and four other people I don’t know. I have forgotten my memories and who I was after some kind of... Accident?” Lance sighs.

 

“Maybe I should rest. Hopefully I'll get my memories back.” Lance lays down again and after a while he falls asleep.

 

The rest of the team sits down in their own rooms. Wondering what happened just now. They have no idea what to do or how to act. But Keith feels the most lost. His best friend, his sharpshooter, his Lance. Is _gone_. Keith tumbles towards the ground. He cries. He feels cold and lonely.

 

“Where are you Lance?” Keith whispers to himself. He just lays on the ground crying and holding himself. What is he supposed to do? What can he do? Lance is gone and he isn’t coming back... He lost, he lost him.

 

“ _I lost you. It’s all my fault. I wasn’t able to save you._ ” Keith cries.

 

“Please come back Lance, we need you back. I need you back.” Keith throws his knife into the wall and shouts. He feels so helpless. He spends the whole night only crying and shouting at himself. Throwing himself against the wall. Hitting his pillow. Keith can’t help it. The pain is the only thing that helps him to distract himself from all the things he feels right now.


	2. Flashbacks

Lance wakes up. He looks around. 

 

“Where am I?” Then he remembers yesterday. 

 

“Oh yeah. I’m in space, with aliens, without my memories.” Lance stands up and puts clothes on. He looks around in he room. 

 

“Maybe something here will help me remember?” Lance looks around but nothing comes up. 

 

“Wait, do I even have a family? What if I don’t? Why am I even here?” Lance starts to freak out. Then he hears a scream coming from another room. He looks at his door. 

 

“What was that?” He walks out. He stops in front of Keith’s door. What Lance of course not knows. He knocks. 

 

“Hello?” Keith stops with slamming on his wall and looks at his door. He wipes his tears away and opens his door. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Lance looks at him. Keith shakes his head. 

 

“Lance?” Lance nods. He still doesn’t like the name ‘Lance’ It doesn’t feel likes it’s his. But he guesses it will help him getting his memories back.. 

 

“Lance?! Is there something wrong?!” Keith looks worried at Lance. 

 

“Huh? No, no. Nothing wrong. Just got lost in thoughts.” Keith sighs. 

 

“I was wondering, what’s your name?” Lance asks. Keith looks sad.  _ Of course he doesn’t remember.  _

 

“I’m Keith, I’ll introduce you to the others soon enough. Could you just, wait for a moment here?” Lance nods again. Keith sighs and closes the door. Leaving Lance standing in front of it wondering why he gets that weird feeling around Keith. 

 

“Keith,” The name sounds so, perfect. Then, for a short time, he remembers something. 

 

_ Flashing lights, shouts. “Lance!” Keith sitting holding his hand. Lance softly smiles. “We did it, we’re a good team.”  _

 

Lance looks at his hands.

 

“What was that?! Are Keith and I…?  _ Lovers? _ ” He looks up at the sound of Keiths door opening. 

 

“I’m ready, let’s go see the others.” Lance blinks  and the remembers the memory again, he feels his cheeks getting warmer and he looks away fast.

 

“Okay.”He mumbles. Keith sighs and walks away. Lance follows him through the castle. 

 

_ I wonder where we are going.  _ Lance thinks to himself.  _ Maybe in this castle there’s something that will get me my memories back?   _

 

They walk into the living room. Pidge is sitting on one of the couches. 

 

“Oh, you guys are up?” Keith nods and then turns around to Lance. 

 

“That is Pidge our technician. She’s a girl.” Lance looks at Pidge. 

 

“Hey Lance, you haven’t got your memories back?” Lance opens his mouth to answer but, “No.” Keith says. Lance looks frustrated at Keith. 

 

“I’m pretty sure she asked me, and not you, Keith.” Lance replies. Keith sighs. 

 

“What does it even matter?” He whispers. Lance looks at him. 

 

“You know for someone who I…” Allura walks in. 

 

“Oh, goodmorning Lance, Keith.” She has the blue bayard in her hands. 

 

“That’s Allura.” Allura walks up to Lance. “Here.” She hands the bayard to Lance. 

 

“What is this?” He takes the bayard and it slowly starts to change. “Wh.. What is happening?!” The Bayard has changed to a sword. 

 

“What is this?!” Lance exclaims looking scared at the sword. Allura and Keith stare at it. 

 

“Strange.. Well Keith give him some lessons.” Keith looks at Allura. 

 

“What why me?!” Lance looks irritated at Keith. Then he feels a shock going through his body.  _ Another flashback? _

 

_ “With Shiro back, that makes six paladins, but there are only five lions, And if I’m right, that’s one paladin too many…” “Solid math.” Keith answers. _

 

_ “Look, when Shiro takes back the black lion you will want your red lion back. If I get a lion, I’d have to take blue from Allura, but she’s progressed much faster than any of us did. She might even be able to unlock power we don’t know of.” Keith look sad and worried. “That’s true.” _

 

_ “So, maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside.” Keith looks sideways at me. _

 

_ “What are you talking about?” He asks.  _

 

_ “This isn’t some participation game this is war. And you want your best soldiers on the front lines.” Keith looks tired. _

 

_ “Stop worrying about who flies what and just focus on your missions. Things will work themselves out.” _

 

_ “Okay. Thanks.” _

 

_ As I walk away. _

 

_ “And, Lance…” I turn around and look at him smiling. “Leave the math to Pidge.” I smile back. _

 

“Because someone has to teach him how to fight with a sword. And you're the only one with a sword on this ship.” Keith looks mad. 

 

“Fine.” He turns around and looks at Lance, who's laying on the ground. Keith's eyes widen. 

 

“Lance?” Keith falls down next to Lance and grabs him. The blue Bayard falls out of Lance's hands and tumbles onto the ground.

 

“LANCE!! answer me! Lance?!?!” Lance slowly opens his eyes. 

 

“What, what just happened?”He looks around dizzy. When he sees Keith above him he klet’s out a relieved sigh. 

 

“What happened?” Lance asks Keith.

 

“Are you okay?!” Keith asks instead of answering. 

 

“I think so? Why? What happened?” Keith sighs of relief. 

 

“You lost consciousness.” Keith looks at Allura. 

 

“What were you thinking?!” Allura looks confused at Keith. 

 

“I don't understand. I just gave him his Bayard! He wasn't supposed to pass out!” 

 

“Well think before you do something so stupid again!” Lance grabs Keith's arm. “Keith.”

 

“Not now Lance!” “Keith!” “What?!” Keith looks mad at Lance, Lance looks mad back. 

 

“Stop being so mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong. She just tried to help me. That I couldn't handle it would have none of you guessed.” Lance and Keith stare at each other. Keith looks away first. 

 

“Still she should’ve…” Lance holds Keith's arm a little tighter. 

 

“No! Stop blaming her!” Keith looks surprised at Lance. 

 

“Fine.” Lance let's go of him and lays back. 

 

“I guess this means no sword training huh?” Keith laughs. 

 

“Yeah.” Pidge and Allura look at each other. Without saying a word they walk out and leave Lance and Keith alone. Keith helps Lance getting up.    
  


“Come, you're probably hungry.” Lance just nods. Keith grabs Lance his bayard.


	3. More flashbacks

As they walk through the castle Keith explains everything as good as he can to Lance. 

 

“I have my own blue robot lion?” 

 

“Yeah, I pilot red, Pidge green, Hunk yellow and Shiro Black.” Keith hears a loud bang and when he turns around Lance is leaning against the wall. 

 

“Lance?!” Keith helps get him up immediately. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, only after you said Shiro I…” Lance grabs his head. 

 

“AH!” He grabs his head but then loses consciousness again and tumbles to the ground. 

 

_ “Shiro, don’t leave me here!” Lance screams.  _

 

_ “Please don’t leave me!” Shiro looks at me. I’m chained in a black chair, the chains are cutting in my skin.  _

 

_ “We can’t take you with us, Lance. You understand right? For the good of the universe and voltron.” I watch Shiro with Horror in my eyes. _

  
  


Keith grabs Lance, slowly he stands up and walks towards to lance his room. Tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

“What did she do to you Lance? What did she do to my sharpshooter?” He whispers to himself. 

 

Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran are sitting already at the table when Keith comes walking in. 

 

“We can't say Shiro’s name around Lance.” He then says. Everyone looks up. 

 

“Why?” “Because when we say it he loses consciousness.” Everyone stares at Keith. 

 

“Are you coming to eat?” 

 

“No, I'm not hungry.” Everyone watched as Keith turns around and walks out. 

 

“How can he keep living without eating?” Pidge asks. 

 

“The power of true love.” Hunk answers. Allura sighs. 

 

“If we only could do something for him..” 

 

“Who? Lance or Keith?” 

 

“Both.” Then they start eating. Nobody says a word. 

 

Keith looks at Lance, he is tired and definitely hungry. But he doesn't care. He only wants Lance to be okay. 

 

“What did that thing do to you?” He sighs. 

 

“Why can't you remember me Lance? Why do you lose consciousness when I say Shiro? Why did you lose consciousness when we gave you your Bayard?” He stands up and slams his hand against the wall. 

 

“Why?!” Keith looks one more time at Lance and then walks out of the room.


	4. When night falls

**That night**

 

Allura is walking around. It's dark in the castle but she doesn't care. How are they going to fight against the Galra if they can't form voltron? 

 

“Maybe I should see if Lance can pilot Blue?” She turns around and walks to her room. 

 

“Or should I try…” She keeps talking to herself. Wondering what to do…

 

When Lance wakes up there is a plate with food goo standing next to his bed. 

 

“What is that?” He reads the card next to it. 

 

“Eat up. It isn't as bad as it looks. -Keith” Lance looks at it and then decides to try it. 

 

“I need to eat something.” When he's done he stands up. 

 

“I wonder if anyone is already awake?” He walks out of his room and starts wandering around. He ends up looking at space in the control room. Or whatever you want to call it. He stares at the stars.. wondering where his home is, who his family is and where they are. How far would he be from home? From family and friends? Loved ones? Who was missing him, Lance, really much? Or were there even people who missed him? 

 

He keep staring. He doesn't hear someone walking in too. Keith looks at Lance. As silently as possible he moves closer. Making sure that he doesn't hear him. He doesn't want Lance to notice him. He looks at Lance. His heart beating fast and his eyes focused on him. He wants to hold him so bad. So, so bad. But he knows he doesn't remember him… Keith looks away. Cheeks burning

 

“The stars are beautiful aren't they?” Lance says out of nowhere. 

 

“Yeah. Wait, how did you know I was here?!” Lance shrugs.

 

“I don’t know. Something inside me just told me you were here.” Keith's heart skips a beat. “Oh.” Silence falls.

 

“Hey Keith?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Do you think someone misses me? Back on earth?” 

 

“Yeah, you have a big family home, on Earth.” Keith walks closer. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Am I? I don't even know. I don't know who I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know who I can trust except you. I don't know if I even can trust myself or that Shiro!” He grabs his head. “And why does his name hurt?! Why do I get weird flashbacks? Who are you to me? Why do you make me feel so weird? Why did this happen to me?!” Keith grabs lance and pulls him in, he can’t stop himself. He just wants to hold him. Keith feels him crying. 

 

“Want me to answer the questions?” Lance sobs. “Yeah…” 

 

“I don’t know why Shiro’s name hurts you, The flashbacks probably got triggered because of things, I’m your friend, or rival, like you loved to say. I, I don’t know the answer to the last two questions… How  _ do  _ I make you feel? And  _ what  _ did you see in your flashbacks?” Lance stands up straighter.

 

“I saw you and me holding hands while i said something along the way of ‘We’re a good team’. And when I had my bayard we talked about too many paladins and that pidge should do the math, and the last one, I was chained in a chair. And Shiro.” He grabs his head. Keith grabs Lance again and Lance starts crying again. 

 

“It’s gonna be alright.” Keith says as he holds Lance again. 

 

“How would you know that?!” “Because I know you will get your memories back. I know you will. And when you remember them, everything is going to be just fine.” Lance doesn't answer. He just cries and lets Keith hold him. 

 

Keith leads Lance back to his room, holding his hand because Lance didn’t want him to let go. When he wants to go to his own room Lance grabs him. “Can you stay tonight?” Keith gets red. Lucky for him it's dark in the room and Lance's half asleep so Lance doesn't notice. 

 

“Please?” “Why?” “I feel safer with you here.” Keith gives in lays down beside Lance. 

 

“Goodnight Keith.” “Goodnight, Lance.” after Lance falls asleep Keith holds him closer. Then he falls asleep too. 

 

Lance wakes up and looks at Keith. Keith is cuddling him, he smiles and moves closer to him and then falls asleep again feeling secure.

 

Keith wakes up. He notices he and Lance are cuddling. He feels his cheeks getting red. But Lance holds onto him. He doesn’t want to wake him up so he lays back. And he cant help but touch lance his cheeks, his face, looking at his lips. He closes his eyes. He can’t lose himself...


	5. Morning

**The next morning…**

 

Lance walked on his own to the dining room. He meets Hunk there. 

 

“Hey Lance!” 

 

“Hey, uh..” 

 

“I'm Hunk I pilot the yellow lion.” 

 

“Okay, hey Hunk.” Lance looks at the table. 

 

“Wow, did you make all that?” 

 

“Yeah, when I get nervous or stressed I always cook.” 

 

“Why are you stressed?” 

 

“Well, you forgot your memories and we can't attack the galra if we can't form Voltron and well Shiro is apparently a clone and…” Lance faints. 

 

“Lance?!” Keith comes walking in. 

 

“Hey uh have you seen Lance I..”  then he sees Lance. 

 

“What did you say?!” 

 

“Nothing I was just talking about Voltron and” 

 

“Did you say Shiro’s name?” 

 

“Oh, yeah, I did.” 

 

“There you have your answer.” Keith sits down and Slowly takes Lance in his arms. After that he puts him in a chair. 

 

“We just have to wait till he wakes up.” Pidge walks in. 

 

“Hey, I may have found a way to get Lance memories back. 

 

“How?!” 

 

“You'll have to kiss him.” She casually says to Keith. 

 

“Wait, What?! I'm not gonna kiss him.” Pidge rolls her eyes. 

 

“Why not? You both obviously like each other.” 

 

“I'm not gonna kiss him.” 

 

“Fine, have it your way, but just know that that is the only way. But I guess we have to try the other things then.” 


	6. Let's get your memories back

“Okay when can try if blue triggers some memories.” Lance slowly walks inside the blue lion. After 30 minutes without hearing anything from Lance Keith runs inside. Only to see Lance laying in cockpit. Keith drags him out. 

 

“Well that didn't work.” Pidge sarcastically says while keith shoots her dead glares.

 

“Maybe the room were Allura's father was in could help Lance?” They turn it on. He loses consciousness. 

 

“What?!” They all scream at once

 

“Maybe Keith in his blade of marmalade suit?” 

 

“It's the blade of Marmora!” 

 

“Blade of murder.” 

 

“Marmora!” 

 

“Mermaid.” 

 

“Oh screw you.” 

 

“Keith! Language!” Keith rolls his eyes. 

Lance stares at Keith. 

 

“What are you wearing? It looks good on you though..” Pidge rolls her eyes, Keith gets red and Allura sighs. 

 

“Well that didn't work.” Pidge mumbles.

 

“Maybe Lance in the paladin suit?” Lance looks at the suit. 

 

“Is this supposed to do something?” 

 

“Quiznakl!” 

 

“Language Pidge!” 

 

“Shut up Shiro!” Lance loses  conscious. 

 

“Pidge!”

 

“Maybe the actual Shiro triggers something?” Lance stands in the middle of the room with a cloth around his head. Shiro walks in and Keith does Lance’s cloth off. Lance stand for three seconds -staring- and then loses consciousness. Keith picks him up and looks at Shiro. Then he walks away. Leaving Shiro and the others there. 

 

“I'm gonna go to my room… There I can't hurt anyone at least...” Shiro mumbles while he walks out. 


	7. Later

“Maybe if we…” 

 

“NO!” Everyone looks at Keith. 

 

“You guys stupid plans don't work and the only thing they actually do is make him lose consciousness! So or you guys come up with a fucking plan that will work for sure or you guys shut up and leave him alone!” Keith is tired, hungry, mad and sad. Nothing worked and they only made Lance weaker and weaker with everything they tried. He's so tired if it. 

 

“Well, we have a waterproof plan, but you don’t want to kiss Lance so that isn’t an option anymore.” Pidge answers.

 

“I'm going to check on Lance. And you guys better figure a normal and good way that will help him get his memories back, that  _ doesn’t _ involves me kissing lance.” Keith walks away. The others stare at him. 

 

“Well this is great, the blue, red AND black paladin are in no state to pilot the lions. How are we going to win the war now?!” Allura exclaims. She sighs and holds her head between her hands. 

 

“I guess there’s one thing left I can try...” She walks out. 

 

“What do you think she’s going to do?” 

 

“No idea.”

 

Allura turns the controls on. Lotor appears on the screen. A smile forms slowly on her face. “Allura!” “Lotor, I need your help with something...”


	8. ALMOST!!

Keith sits besides Lance bed. Lance is still  unconscious. Keith looks at him. “Why won’t you remember? I need you Lance…” Keith can’t resist it any longer. He leans forward and kisses Lance’s cheek. Then he stands up, but lance grabs him.

 

“Oh, you’re awake…” Lance looks really serious. Keith gets red.

 

“Stay.” Keith gets even more red.

 

“Wh.. what?” Lance stands up and blocks Keith’s way.

 

“Please, stay… I can’t sleep if you’re not with me.”

 

“Lance, what are you…” Lance leans in and then… Keith pushes Lance away.

 

Keith turns away from Lance.  _ He doesn’t remember, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. _

 

“You’re not yourself right now. Get some rest.” 

 

“I am myself. Keith I…” Keith still doesn’t look him in the eye.

 

“Nevermind.” He lays back in his bed and closes his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles to Keith.. Keith bites his lip and walks off.

 

_ I’m sorry Lance, but, I just can’t. Not when you are like this. _


	9. To lotor

The next day the paladins prepare to go to Lotor’s ship. Lance just walks around trying to help but everyone just says that he should rest. And when he goes to Keith to talk with him about yesterday night, it always ends like this. 

 

“Hey Keith?” 

 

“Not now Lance.” Or something that way. Lance doesn’t understand why they have to make things ‘ready’ if they have flying robot lions, why do they have to pack things? He doesn’t know that they don’t know how long they will stay with Lotor and that Keith is going to take Lance with him in the red lion. Keith is running in and out his lion dragging blankets and pillows and Lance just doesn’t understand it. 

 

_ Is Keith building a pillow fort inside his lion? _ But when he asks someone something they brush him off. In the end he just sits down somewhere and waits till they’re done. When they’re done -what is pretty fast- Keith grabs Lance and pulls him into red. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable.” He says. Lance sits down. 

 

“Why going through all this trouble? Just for me?” Keith doesn’t answer him so Lance just sits down and gets lost in his own thoughts...

 

Lotor looks at Lance.

 

“So that witch made him lose his memories?” Allura nods. 

 

“We were hoping you have something or know something that could help him to get his memories back. We’ve tried everything we could possibly do.” She turns around and looks at Lance. Lance looks around. Keith is standing just behind him, looking worried at him. Pidge and Hunk are standing behind Keith. 

 

“I see. Well we may have something that can be useful.” Keith looks up. 

 

“Really? Something that will get Lance memories back?!” His eyes lit up, full of hope. Lance looks at him. He feels sorry for him. what if he just didn’t forget his memories? Maybe then Keith wouldn’t feel so lonely. He feels a sting in his heart. He looks away fast. Tears filling up his eyes. 

 

Pidge watches Keith and Lance. “You think what I think?’ She asks Hunk. Hunk nods. 

 

“They’re still so obvious even though Lance has forgotten his memories.” 

 

“And they’re still too blind to see it.” They sigh. “Idiots.” 


	10. Don't leave!

“Well, we got a room that can show things to you that have happened in your life, even if you don’t remember them. We call it the memory room, almost no one uses it. I’ll make it ready for use.” Lotor nods towards a guard who immediately walks away. 

 

“It’ll be ready in no time, Allura you can come with me, the rest of you can go around in the ship. Just don’t shoot another robot into space, please.” He looks at Pidge and Hunk. 

 

“Really, don’t.” then he and Allura turn around and walk off. Chatting about stuff.

 

“I’m not gonna listen to that alien prince.” Pidge says before running of with Hunk. Lance looks at them as they run away. 

 

“Hey, uh, Keith?” But when he turns around Keith already has walked off. Lance sighs. 

 

“And, I’m alone again..” Why did that sound so familiar? 

 

“Fine, if no one wants me around them I’ll just start exploring this spaceship myself!” and so Lance walks off with a robot following him.

 

Lance is lost. The robot got stuck somewhere so Lance has no idea where to go. 

 

“Why did I  wander off on my own?!” He looks around but the only thing he sees are stars. Lance decides to walk further. Standing there staring at the stars isn’t going to help him. 

 

“I wish Keith was here.. He would know where to go. Or he could hold me up in his arms again..” 

 

The truth was that everytime Keith creddeld Lance in his arms he had woken up. So he knew Keith did that when he had lost consciousness. Did he pretend to lose consciousness? No, he saw how tired Keith was. So he only didn’t say anything when Keith was holding him already.

 

“So you remember our bonding moments now do you?” Lance turns immediately around. 

 

“Keith! How long have you been standing there?!” Keith shrugs.

 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Lance asks Keith. Keith looks up. 

 

“What?!” Lance takes a step back.

 

“Why are you ignoring me? If it is because I tried to kiss you, well I’m sorry but I thought.. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you. Sorry.” Lance holds himself and looks down.

 

Keith gives up.

 

“Lance. I do like you I just. I’m scared that you don’t like me when you have your memories back. And I didn’t want things to get awkward between us.” 

 

“Okay just stop it! With or without my memories I like you! Stop acting as if I’m someone else because I don’t remember most things! Even if I wouldn’t like you with my memories back I’m willing to take that change. Just, don’t run from me. I need you. You’re the only one I feel safe with! Please don’t take that from me…” 


	11. Remember

Keith looks at Lance, he’s standing at the otherside of the room. Looking down.

 

Maybe he should just let things happen. Maybe it’s good to just let go sometimes. To just give in.

 

“Lance…” He walks up to him. Lance looks up. 

 

“I…” But he shakes his head and kisses him instead.

 

Keith feels how his heart starts to beat faster, his feelings get the hold of him. He feels so happy, he is finally kissing Lance, but he is just as scared, what if Lance pushes him away and looks at him with disgust? What if he doesn't feel the same even with his memories back? 

 

Keith slowly pulls away when Lance grabs him and pulls him in again. Kissing him back with all of him. Not willing to let go of Keith. Their hearts beat as one. They keep on holding each other. Even after they stopped kissing. They don’t say anything. They don’t want to ruin this moment. They’re just staring at each other. Lovesick looks on their faces. Stupid smiles on their faces. 

 

Lance is the first to say something. 

 

“Hey, mullet.” Keith can’t control himself anymore, tears are falling down. 

 

“You’re back! You have your memories back Lance!” He cries and laughs. 

 

“I’m sorry for losing them.” Keith falls in Lances arms. 

 

“You better be.” Keith says while crying and smiling. 

 

“I thought I lost you! I thought I lost my sharpshooter! My everything. My Lance.” He just keeps on crying. 

 

“Oh come on Keith, please stop crying. I can’t stand seeing you cry.” Lance holds him a little bit tighter. Keith chuckles. 

 

“Let me cry Lance. I was so scared you would never get your memories back.” Lance laughs. 

 

“Well, I have them back now.” Keith stands up. “Yeah.” They look at each other. their eyes full of love and happiness. Keith strokes Lances cheek. 

 

“I love you mullet.” Lance whispers, Keith slowly smiles. 

 

“I love you too.’ They kiss again. Arms wrapped around each others bodies. Holding each other as close as possible. Not letting go...


End file.
